


Sorey Mikleo drabbles

by MoonStar1220



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles that I get from ask memes from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorey Mikleo drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These were requested by Vena whom I blame as she feeds my Tales ships

** 4: Forehead Kiss **

Sorey was always an affectionate child he gave everyone hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Mikleo would often get jealous and run away. He didn’t understand how Sorey could give so much attention to everyone. Wasn’t he special? He was the only one that was Sorey’s age. He should be special. “Mikleo! Why are you so angry?” The seven year old scolded.

“Because you always kiss everyone on the cheek!” But yet Sorey never kissed him on the cheek, but he could say that out loud for some reason. Sorey came close to him then kissed his forehead. “Why there?” The silveret said backing away and clamping his hand over his forehead as if the kiss burned or was going to fly away.

“Because you’re special. You’re the only one in the entire village that will get a forehead kiss!” Sorey made a big smile and Mikleo just couldn’t be angry at him anymore. He was however embarrassed and lightly shoved the human while calling him stupid.

**6: Gentle Peck**

Sixteen was very awkward for both Sorey and Mikleo. Mostly because Mikleo was having trouble adjusting to Sorey’s changes from height to personality. Sometimes Sorey would completely withdraw, then be back to how they were as kids, then overly challenging, and then withdrawing again. It was a cycle, but he couldn’t understand it. It worried him and worst of all it made him realize how much he liked the human. One day he couldn’t hide it anymore and told his best friend -almost like a brother- that he liked him in a way that overstepped any brotherly bond. Sorey seemed very relieved yet excitedly told him that he felt the same before giving him a quick little kiss on the cheek. They both spent the rest of the afternoon with red faces.

**15: Kiss in the Rain**

“Sorey! What are you doing out here?”

“Come on! How often does a storm hit the village? I want to experience it!” Sorey yelled out over the wind and rain. He knew Mikleo was grumbling even if he couldn’t hear it. All he needed to hear was the sound of Mikleo stepping up beside him. As thunder cracked he saw Mikleo jump. “Scared of simple thunder, Mikleo?”

“While being practically wet to the bone? Yes. Let’s go inside and dry off already!” The both stayed where they were though at least until Sorey turned around quickly to cup Mikleo’s face into his palms and kiss his lips. “Stop it. What are you doing?”

Sorey smiled after Mikleo’s little struggle, “Calm down. No one can see us in this rain.” He kissed the seraphim again and this time was kissed back. Although Mikleo did make it a point to bite his lips to show his annoyance of this act. After Sorey was satisfied he gleefully followed behind Mikleo back to his house where they’d both dry off and spend the rest of the night under the covers sleeping.

**16: Upside-Down Kiss**

Sorey patiently sewed up the bag while the girl in the next room slept. He heard Mikleo call for attention and looked up. Amethyst colored eyes and the face they were on were exceptionally close to him before closing and getting closer. He felt lips upon his, but it felt a bit strange and Sorey unconsciously leaned back onto Mikleo’s legs. Mikleo backed away only to place a hand under Sorey’s chin and encourage him to look up. Sorey whispered Mikleo’s name in a warning manner. The girl may be asleep for now, but it wasn’t known how long she’d stay like that. Sorey didn’t really want to have to make an excuse as to why he was moaning for no reason that she could see.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any little ideas you'd like to see me do? Send them here or at my tumblr: amatsu-otome and if I like it I'll make a drabble.


End file.
